


You've Given Me Too Much to Feel

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: The casual arrangement Kagami and Tobirama seem to have needs to end, but Tobirama doesn't want to let it go.





	You've Given Me Too Much to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking for some KagaTobi smut and there wasn't any, so... 
> 
> This was not supposed to be my first fic for this pairing, but oh well. I finished something within two hours, whereas the other one has taken two weeks now.
> 
> Thank you to Kali for putting up with my stressing over the title. Would you believe I actually had one for this? But it's the one I wanted to use for a ShiIta piece so... (Title from a Daft Punk song, don't even question me at this point)

He shouldn’t have this, Tobirama thinks as he shifts, a strong thrust of his hips drawing a litany of moans from Kagami’s lips. The man beneath him tenses and relaxes, eyes closed and mouth parted as he allows Tobirama to take whatever it is he needs from his body. He clearly loves this: he enjoys the physicality of it, the ache and strain, the deep satisfaction it can bring. Tobirama wonders if he cares who he’s with, and the thought sends a sharp ache through his chest, something twisting in his stomach.

He doesn’t really like this. Insular, selfish actions aren’t entirely beyond him, but as he rocks into Kagami’s body, setting the pace he himself wants, Tobirama feels sullied. It doesn’t stop him – he’s not sure there’s much in the world that could get him to part from the tight, blissful heat of Kagami’s body – but it makes him feel ashamed enough to fuck Kagami harder, as if that will bring the sordid transaction to completion quicker.

He should never have started this. He should never have allowed it the first time. He doesn’t know why Kagami approached him or what he gets out of it, and doesn’t want to ask, but for him it’s dangerous. It’s far too close to acknowledging what he feels for the Uchiha than he’s comfortable with. Kagami – beautiful, strong, handsome Kagami – is so far beyond his grasp he knows he’s only damaging himself. He’s allowing himself to experience something he can never truly have, or call his.

He’s ashamed of himself even as he comes, emptying himself into Kagami’s fluttering passage. He gives a few more thrusts and then pulls away, unable to look at the handsome man sprawled on his desk as Kagami jerks himself off, the warm sounds he makes filling Tobirama’s office and suffocating him with their richness. It’s over quickly, Kagami gasping and then giving a drawn-out exhale as the tension leaves his body.

His clothing already back in place, Tobirama avoids looking at Kagami as the Uchiha slides from the desk, trembling a little as he pulls himself together. To look would be foolish. Tobirama cannot afford for Kagami to realise his weakness, and to discover that, in his loneliness, he’s become attached to the closest thing he’s ever had to a lover.

He doesn’t acknowledge the younger man at all, waiting until Kagami has gone before he sinks back down into his seat. He feels ashamed. He feels dirty. He feels more alone than ever, and both longs for and dreads the next time Kagami approaches him. He can’t keep doing this. Something is going to break, and he fears it will be his heart.

Kagami doesn’t know. There’s no way he can. Tobirama assumes that, to him, it’s nothing more than salacious fun. It’s the kind of thing he can imagine a twenty-one year old finding appealing: a few illicit fucks here and there with a man ten years his senior before he finds someone infinitely more suitable to engage in such trysts or settle down with.

He really should put an end to it. He’d meant to this time, but the temptation of Kagami’s skin had been too much. He’d been so long without touch that he was starved of it, desperate for even the tiniest iota of contact. Next time, he tells himself, he’ll be firmer in his resolve. This can’t keep happening.

With a forceful huff, Tobirama does his best to push all thoughts of Kagami from his mind as he returns to his work.

.

Tobirama can’t help himself. He can’t stop, or resist the enticing tug of arousal and longing that curls within him when Kagami walks into his office and slides the lock home. He rises from his desk as if in a trance, crossing the room and reaching for the pale expanse of skin Kagami has already revealed. He uses his grasp on Kagami’s hip to help line himself up, his body quick to react to the promise of sex, and pushes in, barely thinking about the slick readiness that greets him.

He sinks into Kagami’s body, hips flush against his ass, and longs to sink his teeth into other parts of him. The longing – the need to touch, to taste, to _have_ – slams into him, and he gives a frustrated growl as he sets a desperate pace.

Kagami gasps. He always gasps. He moans and shivers and holds himself in place for Tobirama to use, and Tobirama loves and hates it, cannot get enough of it. He leans in, not daring to wrap his arms around Kagami, and his nails bite and scratch at wallpaper and smooth skin, his senses assaulted as he pushes his nose against Kagami’s neck by the intoxicating scent of sweat and skin and something so visceral it hurts.

He has to stop.

He pulls away with such abruptness it jars Kagami, and he feels a monster for it, but he knows he has to put distance between them. The thin, fragile thing that kept him together is cracking and crumbling, and he can’t do this anymore.

He doesn’t look at Kagami when Kagami calls his name, his voice tight with concern. He doesn’t acknowledge him, hoping that Kagami will simply go away. The tightness around his chest is unbearable, the fissures running so deep Tobirama feels like his very soul will crack.

“You should go,” he advises when Kagami moves closer.

Kagami stops, but doesn’t leave. Tobirama needs him to. He can’t do this.

“Tobirama-san.”

The familiarity irks him. It has to, because to allow his true reaction to come to the surface would be disastrous. It’s already bad enough as it is.

Kagami does nothing more, waiting. The seconds tick by until, against his better judgement, Tobirama looks up.

He finds he cannot look away again. He’s captivated. Kagami isn’t doing anything – he’s even fully dressed – but the look in his eye as he gazes at Tobirama leaves him trapped, spellbound.

And then Kagami reaches up, fingers pushing beneath his forehead protector and nudging it off. His hair lies a little squint where the hitai-ate should rest, and Tobirama finds he can’t breathe as Kagami takes a step closer. The hitai-ate is gently laid to rest on the corner of Tobirama’s desk, but that’s not what Tobirama is staring at. Kagami is still gazing at him, the weight of uncertainty visibly bearing down on him. His chest rises and falls in quick, short bursts as his fingers move to the hem of his top, his gaze a question.

Tobirama does nothing to stop him. His own heart is beating far too erratically for him to cope with the dizzying rush, and he finds himself breathless as Kagami strips, peeling off layers to expose his lithe, well-defined torso.

Tobirama has seen him shirtless in passing, but never like this; never in private, where the show is just for him. His mind has short-circuited enough to render him senseless as Kagami loops his fingers into his waistband next, sliding the fabric down until to pools around his ankles. All it takes is for him to toe off his shoes and pants, and he stands completely naked before Tobirama.

He wonders if Kagami can be serious. The Uchiha approaches him with care, movements slow and deliberate, and with clear intent straddles his lap. Now completely bereft of breath and sense, all Tobirama can do is stare up at him, into eyes that haven’t once left his.

Kagami’s hands come up to his happuri, and Tobirama knows he ought to protest, but he can’t remember how to form words. His faceplate is carefully removed, and Kagami places it on the desk without turning to look. His attention is still on Tobirama, hands now stroking Tobirama’s face, mouth parted to let warm gusts of breath caress Tobirama’s lips. Tobirama shivers, overwhelmed and afraid of what he sees in Kagami’s gaze. Lust he expects – excitement too, perhaps – but all he finds there is adoration and longing. When Kagami leans in to kiss him, he can do nothing to resist. He doesn’t even think to.

The touch is warm and soft, sending a jolt through his body as if he were at the mercy of a lightning jutsu. It crushes what little breath is left from his lungs, and renders him completely helpless beneath Kagami’s weight. The pressure doesn’t abate, Kagami lingering… waiting… hoping…

The shock of realising the moment is almost gone cuts short any protest Tobirama has that this is the worst decision he’s ever made, and he finds his until now useless hands coming up, fingers sliding against soft, here-and-there-scarred skin. Kagami utters a noise of surprise, followed by a happy sigh as he melts against Tobirama, parting his lips.

Tobirama pushes into the kiss, arms tightening around Kagami’s waist, wishing that the tighter he holds on the more likely it is that he can keep this. He doesn’t want to let go. He cannot conceive of letting Kagami from his grasp. His mind narrows, fixating on a single point, and the fire of resistance flickers once more, and then goes out. He wants, he needs, he dares to pretend that he _has_ , because Kagami is kissing him and touching him, reaching between their bodies to tug Tobirama free. With a few strokes Tobirama is hard again, the sticky mess lingering on his skin meeting Kagami’s still slick entrance as he respositions himself, and he feels something within himself shatter and reform as Kagami sinks down on him, taking him in completely.

The kiss breaks, and Tobirama stares up at Kagami, dazed by the soft smile tugging at Kagami’s lips. The rough pad of a weapon-worn thumb brushed against his lip, and the fear returns, almost finding voice.

As if seeing it, Kagami leans in and kisses him again. Tobirama would prefer words over actions, but he’s not sure he can take them right now. He takes all the reassurance he can from the way Kagami kisses him, moaning deep and low as a gentle rock of Kagami’s hips allow him to feel every inch of their connection. For the first time, the clothing he’s wearing truly bothers him, getting in the way. He wants Kagami’s chest against his, the ruddy flush of Kagami’s cock trapped between their stomachs, and the tight thighs caressing his hips. He wants all the things he’s never dared to acknowledge wanting before, yet still longed for.

The first thing he removes is his pants, one arm locked tight around Kagami as he awkwardly lifts himself from his chair to tug his clothes free. Kagami helps with his top, fumbling with the task and giving soft murmurs of appreciation when Tobirama’s chest is revealed to him. He doesn’t seem to care about anything other than running his hands over every inch he can reach, tickling and teasing in equal measure. The only thing that stops him is Tobirama’s hand grasping at a fistful of hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

Tobirama’s never kissed like this before, which isn’t saying very much in the grand scheme of things, but he knows he’ll never kiss anyone other than Kagami this way. The desperation he feels is muted by something he cannot name, and rather than rush and force the kiss, he takes his time to explore it, letting it grow and fade, rising and falling with the rhythm they find together. Kagami rocks his hips, reminding him of the connection that now feels so unlike all those other times they’ve fucked. If this is having sex, Tobirama doesn’t know what to call the pitiful acts of desperation they’ve engaged in before. It no longer feels tainted, sordid, filthy or shameful. He no longer feels like he’s taking without giving, participating in a base, deplorable act that amounts to little more than a convenient transaction. He feels like they both want this, that they both care about this. It’s no longer a frantic, selfish race to completion. It’s give and take.

It’s how sex should be. It’s how Tobirama’s always wanted it to be but never dared to try. His fingers are gentle at Kagami’s hip, hand rubbing against and kneading the muscular swell of his ass, and he feels Kagami tighten around him, a breathy moan escaping him as he changes the angle. It’s the first time Kagami has been in control too. It’s a thing of such beauty Tobirama is almost afraid of it. There truly is no coming back from this.

“Tobirama-san,” Kagami breathes as he leans in to press the sweet sound of Tobirama’s name to his own lips. He moans, rocking his hips again and catching something within himself that leaves him shivering, a pearl of precome smearing between their bodies. “Is this okay?”

There’s only one word Tobirama can find, and he repeats it over and over, pressing it against Kagami’s lips, against his cheek, his hairline, his jaw, his neck. “Yes,” he murmurs. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Kagami gives a half choked sound, stroking Tobirama’s hair, and Tobirama can feel a shift in him. When he pulls away from the pulse point he’s been caressing with his lips he shivers in anticipation. Kagami regards him with such intensity he half expects to see tomoe swirl into existence, and he reaches up to stroke Kagami’s cheek.

“Kagami…” he breathes.

And then Kagami shifts, his body tensing as he slowly raises himself and then sinks back down. He gives a seductive smirk, catching Tobirama off-guard, and then does it again. Despite being a little more prepared this time, Tobirama is still undone.

Kagami is beyond beautiful, he thinks, in awe of the control he exerts as he sets a steady, confident pace. Tobirama loops his arms around Kagami’s back, feeling and admiring the way the muscles shift and tense beneath his skin. It takes the whole of two minutes before they’re both breathless, sweaty and gasping for air as Kagami rides Tobirama with unforgiving intensity. The kisses become clumsy, teeth catching and lips bruising, and Tobirama has never felt such bliss in his life. Kagami’s fingers are careless in his hair, tugging and catching, making him moan with the sharp sweetness of it. His own hand finds its way between their bodies, wrapping around Kagami’s flushed, weeping length and giving him something to push into. The air around them is thick with the scent and sounds of their fucking, and Tobirama knows he can’t last much longer.

Nor can Kagami, if the way he’s trembling is any indication. He doesn’t relent in his pace, pushing his straining muscles hard, and Tobirama kisses him when he feels a tell-tale twitch of his cock. He longs to thrust up, to meet Kagami, but the position doesn’t allow for him to take over in the last few moments.

Kagami doesn’t seem to care. He comes with an intensity that catches Tobirama’s chin, the rest of it making a slick mess of their chest and stomach, and as Kagami clenches rhythmically around him, Tobirama starts to come too.

He’s never felt anything like it, and gives a guttural, almost pained cry as he fills Kagami, locking his arms around him and burying his face against the crook of his neck. He cannot conceive of letting go, not until the last shiver of pleasure has been wrung from his suddenly over-tired body, Kagami becoming sensitive enough to shift with impending discomfort.

Tobirama lets him go before it can reach that point, and is rewarded with a gentle, tender kiss as they separate. He doesn’t let Kagami move away, though, tugging him back into his lap before he can think about leaving.

It’s only then that he realises he ought to say something. Nothing comes to mind. Instead, he leans in and nuzzles Kagami’s jaw. Kagami tilts his head, offering his neck, and Tobirama drops his head against Kagami’s shoulder in gratitude and relief. Soothing fingers work at his damp hair, and, if it weren’t for the mess on his skin, he could almost drift off.

“I suppose we should talk about this,” Kagami murmurs, sounding reluctant to speak and break whatever this is between them. Tobirama can feel a lingering trembling in his body, and knows the position can’t be too comfortable for him.

His hand caressing the gentle curve of Kagami’s spine, Tobirama pulls back, catching Kagami’s gaze. The younger man seems tired; resigned. He’s just exposed something of himself he perhaps wishes he’d kept hidden.

“How about we talk over dinner?” Tobirama hears himself suggest.

A spark flickers to life in Kagami’s gaze, catching and igniting more than Tobirama can name. A grin tugs at his lips, and Tobirama is once again left breathless as he stares at the handsome man in his arms.

“Dinner sounds amazing,” Kagami almost laughs. He leans in and kisses Tobirama. “I’ve been waiting so long for you to ask me.”

Tobirama chases after the kiss, humming in agreement.

He hadn’t realised it until then, but he’d been waiting forever to ask.


End file.
